Mi vecino, el de las orejas de conejo
by michele loveless
Summary: La historia empieza cuando la joven familia Takahashi se muda a un pequeño pueblo, mas específicamente al lado de la casa de Usami Akihiko un adinerado niño que vive solo y que su única pasión es leer y escribir libros. acompañen a Akihiko mientras va contando sus anécdotas de vida junto a su amigo Hiroki y su pequeño vecino Misaki
1. Chapter 1

"nunca necesite de nadie, mis libros eran mi compañía, pero….el destino tenia consigo algo que pensé que para mí no existía, algo que creí no tener el privilegio de encontrar…un alma gemela"

Día 1: 01/04/1985

Me llamo Usami Akihiko, actualmente tengo 11 años, vivo en Hokkaido en un pequeño pueblo llamado Furano, es un lindo lugar lleno de flores de lavanda, mi familia me "tiro" aquí hace unos meses con la excusa de "te hará bien la tranquilidad del campo", mis padres siempre están ocupados y mi hermano mayor acaba de entrar a un colegio internado. En realidad no me quejo, vivo aquí prácticamente solo aunque me cuidan una nana y un mayordomo pero da igual a ellos los manejo como quiero y hago lo que se me antoja y no es como si extrañara a mi familia, mis padres trabajan todo el día y con mi hermano me llevo de la patada.

Estoy escribiendo un diario a modo de autobiografía por si algún día me hago un escritor famoso y es que escribir libros es lo único que me gusta en esta vida, me apasiona, no me veo haciendo otra cosa en el futuro, no me interesa ninguna carrera, no quiero una novia ni mucho menos una esposa, no quiero más molestas familias con mis libros tengo todo lo que siempre…

-Akihiko-bocchama! El desayuno está listo! Se le hace tarde para la escuela- gritaba, con una voz un tanto chillona, una mujer desde el primer piso, Akihiko hizo una cara de molestia y cerró su diario

- Ya voy nana!- agarro su mochila y salió corriendo, bajo las escaleras de fina madera hasta llegar al gran comedor. Adornando las paredes un delicado papel tapiz con estampado de pequeñas flores y grandes ventanales que iluminaban el lugar con cortinas doradas que daban un toque más elegante, daba hacia un bello jardín con algunas flores de lavanda floreciendo aun tímidamente, anunciando la cercanía de la primavera.

-Buenos días Akihiko-bocchama- saludaron al unisonó e hicieron una reverencia Tanaka, un hombre alto y de porte elegante con su distintivo traje de mayordomo y Yuri, la nana, una mujer un tanto corpulenta de aspecto maternal con un vestido de color celeste y un delantal

-hm, buen día- dijo un tanto indiferente Akihiko -Yuri no tengo tiempo para desayunar, dame una fruta y la comeré por el camino y Tanaka enciende ya el auto que en seguida te alcanzo-ordeno el pequeño –entendido, bocchama- volvieron a exclamar al unísono, la mujer fue y le trajo una manzana bien roja y el mayordomo saco el auto del estacionamiento, un Ford Mustang del año color negro y lo llevo a la calle, si bien su casa era grande no vivía apartado de todo el mundo, estaba ubicada en un barrio como cualquier persona aunque dicha casa casi acaparaba toda la cuadra solo había espacio para una casa mas a los dos lados

-por cierto bocchama, acaba de llegar una joven familia que se mudara a la casa de al lado, acorde con su educación debería ir a saludar- sugirió Tanaka mientras Akihiko salía de la casa y este le abría la puerta del coche –si, si, lo hare por la tarde o mañana según como este de humor- respondió el niño sin mucho interés. Cuando estaba subiendo al auto vio frente a la dichosa casa de al lado a un joven como de unos veintitantos años, de cabello negro y gafas guiando a unos hombres que metían unas cajas al lugar, seguido del muchacho vio a una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado y con una expresión como de ¿frustración? Pero rápidamente olvido a la mujer ya que le llamo la atención una pequeña personita que se escondía detrás de sus piernas, un niño como de unos 5 años o tal vez mas, de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos verdes, parecía un poco asustado, lo primero que Akihiko pensó fue:

-genial un niño fastidioso corriendo por el barrio-con un leve fruncido de seño como toda una vieja cascarrabias. Tanaka arranco el auto y Akihiko alzo los vidrios para no tener que saludar, ahora mismo no le daba la gana, de camino solo se dedico a comer su manzana y leer un libro como siempre. Era el primer día de clases del sexto grado pero eso al niño ni le venía ni le iba, nunca tenía problemas en la escuela, era muy inteligente y por eso tampoco necesitaba amigos aunque cuando se mudo sin darse cuenta empezó a juntarse con Hiroki, un niño castaño un tanto mandón que vivía a unas cuadras de su casa y que también estaría en su misma clase.

-hee, llegaste a hora el primer dio "Bakakihiko" eso sí que es de asombrar-dijo Hiroki en un tono burlón recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la sala de clases

-tan temprano y ya estas ladrando "AjóHiroki"-respondió Akihiko con una mirada desafiante y entrando al salón, así era su amistad, llena de insultos y aparentemente malos tratos pero en realidad se llevaban muy bien, se apoyaban mucho y tenían bastante cosas en común lo cual hacia que sus conversaciones nunca fueran aburridas.

Las clases transcurrieron aburridas, en la primera hora se presentaron todos en el salón, Akihiko claro que llamo la atención pero a quien no atraería con ese cabello de finas hebras plateadas que parecían hilos de araña y sus ojos violetas un tanto apagados daban un aire de misterio, las niñas de su salón que estaban empezando a despertar a la pubertad sentía el corazón latir fuerte al observar a ese encantador compañero de clases, Hiroki reía observando la reacción de enamoramiento de sus compañeras y también por el contrario, la mirada envidiosa de sus compañeros, todo eso le causaba mucha gracia aunque en su interior el también sentía una leve atracción hacia su amigo.

-hey Akihiko! Vamos por ahí a un lugar tranquilo para comer nuestros almuerzos- dijo Hiroki al llegar la hora del receso

-hm, me da igual con tal de estar lejos de este bullicio- respondió desinteresado sin dejar de lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Llego la hora de salida y los dos niños fueron caminando a casa, no era como si Akihiko fuera un niño mimado que no quisiera caminar a casa de hecho le gustaba y más si era en la compañía de Hiroki ya que con él podía quejarse sin que este reaccionaria algo así como "que amargado eres", Hiroki se quejaba de las mismas cosas que él y por eso se entendían, cuando dejo a Hiroki en su casa iba caminando a la suya, empezó a buscar sus llaves en su mochila cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien choco contra sus piernas, el solo se tambaleo un poco pero el otro cayó al piso, Akihiko miro confuso el suelo cuando diviso una cabellera castaña tratando de pararse

-ah! Un extraño! Discúlpate extraño!- exclamo un niño de ojos verdes haciendo una posición de karate como si quisiera golpearlo, Akihiko lo miraba confundido cuando escucho un grito

-Misaki! Misaki!- el joven pelinegro de esta mañana venia corriendo-ahí estas, no vuelvas a correr así hijo- dijo tomándolo de la mano

-papa este niño raro choco conmigo y no se disculpa! Regáñalo!- dijo Misaki haciendo pucheros, entonces el joven pelinegro sonrió mirando a Akihiko

-hola soy tu vecino, Takahashi Takahiro, disculpa a mi hijo Misaki es un baka desobediente- dijo Takahiro revolviendo los cabellos de Misaki

-eeeeeh! Papa es el baka- grito Misaki enojado inflando los cachetes, Akihiko solo los miraba extrañado –tú debes ser Usami Akihiko-kun-continuo el joven

-si un placer Takahashi-san, valla que es joven para ya tener una familia- contesto Akihiko tajante, Takahiro se sorprendió pero luego rio

-valla Akihiko-kun, eres un niño bastante maduro, saluda a nuestro vecino Misaki no seas más grosero de lo que ya fuiste-dijo empujando un poco a Misaki hacia Akihiko, el pequeño niño lo miro un poco sonrojado e indeciso –vamos hijo, saluda a Usami Akihiko-kun-insistió Takahiro

-un p..placer usa…usashi…etto…no..usahi…etto…usa..usagi! usagi-kun! Eres un conejo?-dijo Misaki alegre, los dos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

-no Misaki, es Usami, U-sa-mi-dijo Takahiro mas claro para el pequeño lo entendiera

-usagi, usagi, usagi-kun! Eres el conejo de Alice in wonderland Usagi-kun?-insistió Misaki, Akihiko lo miraba un tanto molesto, Takahiro noto esto

-perdona Akihiko-kun, mi hijo es aun un niño pequeño, tiene 7 años por eso se confunde, no te moleste-

-hm, si no hay problema, este Takahashi-san se me hace tarde, otro día paso a saludar formalmente a usted y a su esposa, hasta luego- dijo Akihiko haciendo una reverencia para ya salir de esa situación molesta e infantil

-debe ser un chico muy fuerte para vivir solo con la edad que tiene-dijo Takahiro por lo bajo

-papa ese conejo es muy triste y parece apurado como el conejo de Alice, su orejas están caídas-dijo Misaki, Takahiro bufo

-Misaki el no tiene orejas no es un conejo realmente-

-sí que lo es yo vi sus orejas!-insistió Misaki-el es nuestro vecino el de la orejas de conejo!-

Y así empezó un ciclo en la vida de Akihiko que estaría lleno de más historias interesantes que escribir en su diario


	2. el conejo y sus pequeñas travesuras

Capitulo 2:

-que es esto? ¿Qué es toda esta gente a mi alrededor? ¿Porque me están aplaudiendo?-

-Usami-sama, todos ellos son admiradores suyos, de sus libros, por favor dedíquele un buen discurso a todos los que hicieron posible que fuera el ganador de este premio internacional de literatura-dijo un hombre trajeado, en ese momento Akihiko miro su reflejo en una gran ventana y noto que el también estaba trajeado y lo más impresionante es que era un hombre como de unos 30 años. Las jóvenes mujeres gritaban su nombre emocionadas, los hombres aplaudían y él se encontraba arriba de un escenario con un micrófono en su mano. Entonces una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, los cuales abrió para decir lo feliz que estaba cuando…

De repente el sonido de su alarma retumbo en todo el cuarto, se despertó bastante desconcertado, no pudo evitar decir-a donde se fueron todos mis fans, estaba a punto de dar mi discurso- levantando su cara con hojas pegadas por la saliva que tenía alrededor de la boca, de nuevo se había quedado dormido en su escritorio mientras escribía.

Se froto los ojos y busco una toalla limpia, entro a bañarse, con agua fría para que ya se le pasara el efecto del maravilloso sueño que había tenido, la realidad era otra.

-buenos días Akihiko-bocchama-como siempre Tanaka y Yuri esperándolo para que desayunara y llevarlo a la escuela. Desayuno bastante rápido y cuando salía a la calle para abordar su auto vio a Hiroki doblar la esquina, se quedo dubitativo por unos segundos-Tanaka hoy prefiero ir caminando, iré con Hiroki-dijo Akihiko echándose a correr para alcanzar a su amigo, cuando paso frente a la casa de sus vecinos no pudo evitar ver a Misaki saliendo de la mano con su padre, aunque no por eso se detuvo a saludar ni nada por el estilo. Ya hacia unos 3 meses que la familia se había mudado, Misaki iba en el segundo grado en la misma escuela que el de ojos violetas, era un niño muy bondadoso y enérgico aunque también molesto según Akihiko, siempre lo llamaba "Usagi".

-Hiroki!-se escucho una cuadra atrás, el mencionado dio la vuelta y observo como su amigo peli plateado venia corriendo para alcanzarlo

-Buenos días, que temprano- dijo Hiroki sorprendido, Akihiko se paró un momento para recobrar el aire, había corrido 5 cuadras, su amigo sí que caminaba rápido –buenos días, te vi y me dieron ganas de caminar contigo-dijo Akihiko cuando se recupero, Hiroki se sorprendió aun mas y un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas

-que cosas tan raras estás diciendo tan temprano Bakakihiko-dijo con el seño fruncido-y ya vamos que se nos hace tarde-

Las clases igual que siempre, aburridas, principalmente para el Usami que era el más inteligente de la clase. Cuando llego el recreo como siempre los dos niños tomaron sus almuerzos y decidieron ir a los columpios del patio de atrás del instituto, era el único lugar desolado de la escuela ya que según los rumores en el patio de atrás aparecía el fantasma de un profesor que se suicido en el colegio pero esos eran puros cuentos para los dos amigos y lo aprovechaban para tener un lugar propio, pero, gran sorpresa se llevaron al notar que en su lugar había un pequeño grupo de niños de su mismo grado pero de otra clase.

Se veían como un grupo de tontos que solo querían perder el tiempo, o eso pensó Akihiko mientras los examinaba por unos segundos entonces se volteo a mirar a Hiroki y lo agarro de la muñeca a lo que el castaño lo miro interrogativo

-Hiroki, ¿hace cuanto que no hacemos una pequeña travesura?-dijo Usami con una expresión entre juguetona y maligna, el castaño puso cara de susto

-ah no! No eh! La última vez que me convenciste de hacer una "pequeña" travesura el director casi nos expulsa, solo nos tuvo en cuenta por nuestras excelentes calificaciones pero dijo que a la próxima no lo tolerarían de nuevo-dijo recordando aquella vez que se escaparon de clases y llevaron ranas al baño de niñas

-pero esta vez si no es algo tan malo solamente quiero que saltemos la muralla y pasemos al lado de la secundaria-dijo Akihiko serio y totalmente tranquilo, Hiroki frunció el seño

-sabes que está prohibido, los profesores de la secundaria podrían vernos y delatarnos-

-pero no entraremos al edificio en sí, iremos al patio que está al lado de la cancha de baseball, se dé una fuente que allí nunca hay nadie, no lo notaran- Hiroki lo miro pensativo pero luego suspiro y volteo hacia otro lado, Akihiko que en los pocos meses que lo conocía, sabía que eso significaba algo así como un "ya que" lo jalo de la muñeca y fueron a saltar la muralla.

Lo hicieron sin muchas dificultades aunque a Hiroki le costó un poco más, y en 5 minutos ya estaban en el dichoso patio en donde efectivamente no había nadie

-bueno en realidad esta vacio el lugar pero aun así estoy muy ansioso-dijo Hiroki mientras miraba hacia todos lados, estaba sentado en el césped mientras que Akihiko estaba acostado leyendo un libro sin prestarle ni la mas mínima atención a las replicas de su amigo, entonces el castaño lo zarandeo un poco a lo cual el peli plateado alzo la mirada –Akihiko, vámonos no quiero estar aquí…-continuaba Hiroki pero Akihiko miraba fijamente a la entrada del edificio, quería entrar al instituto de la secundaria y ver la diferencia entre ese montón de niños y los jóvenes porque, así como el era no se sentía para nada un niño, no soportaba a la gente de su edad.

Pero sabía que para ese día ya fue suficiente y la prueba de ello eran las quejas de su amigo, decidió que mejor sería hacerle caso para que no se enojara y proponerle entrar en el instituto otro día, como otra pequeña travesura.

-bien, hare lo que tú quieras, vámonos-dijo Akihiko levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a un sonrojado Hiroki, ¿Qué había sido eso? Su amigo le había dicho que haría lo que quisiera con una voz tan dulce y suave, muy diferente al tono indiferente que lo caracterizaba, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo apropósito, se comportaba de esa manera para confundirlo y manipularlo, esa fue la deducción de Hiroki y tal vez no estaba tan equivocado.

Y así volvieron a la primaria, continuaron con sus clases y volvieron caminando a casa con una rara intranquilidad por parte de Hiroki.

Y así como Akihiko lo había planeado al cabo de 2 días de haber hecho su pequeña travesura le propuso de nuevo a su amigo pasar al lado de la secundaria, omitiendo claro la parte de entrar al instituto, sabiendo que Hiroki se negaría en el acto si le decía sus verdaderas intenciones prefirió que lo haría una vez que ya estuvieran en el terreno de la secundaria, una vez que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás. Hiroki se negó, frunció el seño, le recordó una y otra vez lo que pasaría si los descubrían pero aun así acompaño a Akihiko, cuando entraron, como alma que se lleva el diablo el de ojos violetas salió corriendo hacia el instituto, cuando Hiroki se dio cuenta su amigo ya estaba cerca de la entrada –Akihiko! BAKA! Qué rayos haces! Ven aquí esto no era lo que haríamos! Nos van a descubrir si entras ahí!- gritaba el castaño corriendo hacia donde estaba Akihiko

-cállate! Si sigues gritando así si nos van a descubrir!- dijo Akihiko en un tono bajo, casi susurrando, Hiroki cayó en cuenta de que tenía razón y se cubrió la boca con la mano casi como un acto reflejo, Akihiko lo agarro de la muñeca y sonrió malignamente y lo llevo dentro del edificio, su amigo se sorprendió y trato de retroceder al ver el lugar y algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí aunque en ese momento no había nadie ya que era el receso y todos deberían estar en la cafetería o en el patio de enfrente.

-mira AjoHiroki! Estas adentro del edificio de la secundaria y no estás muerto! Debe ser un milagro!-dijo Akihiko en un tono de total burla y sarcasmo, el castaño lo miro mal pero luego sorpresivamente camino por el pasillo yendo delante de Akihiko, el susodicho sonrió de lado y también empezó a caminar. De repente llegaron a lo que por el letrero de la puerta, debía ser la sala de música

-a ti te gustan los pianos no? Vamos a ver si aquí tienen uno-dijo Akihiko a Hiroki y acto seguido lo estiro del brazo y abrió sigilosamente la puerta, cuando entraron de inmediato se escondieron detrás de una estantería ya que notaron la presencia de dos jóvenes en la sala-mejor vámonos-dijo Hiroki pero Akihiko estaba estático mirando a los jóvenes

-no tiene nada de malo Akemi, salgamos juntos, no tienes que contárselo a tu familia-decía un joven pelirrojo a una jovencita sonrojada de cabello negro largo

-pero Ryo-kun, mi padres dicen que debo cumplir 18 primero para tener novio y apenas tenemos 15, no quiero que me castiguen- contestaba la joven retrocediendo un poco-¿por qué no mejor esperamos?-continuo cuando el joven pelirrojo alzo el rostro de la chica colocando una mano en su mentón

-de acuerdo, te esperare pero…al menos…dame un beso como un recuerdo mientras te espero-siguió el muchacho mientras ponía una gran sonrisa, lentamente se acercaron mas y mas hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban. Akihiko miraba la escena interesado mientras que Hiroki estaba totalmente sonrojado, cuando por fin se besaron los dos jóvenes el castaño se tapo los ojos y salió de la sala

-te fijaste! Que indecentes! Besándose en un lugar como ese! De hecho el que se besen ya me da suficiente asco-dijo Hiroki mientras caminaban de vuelta por el pasillo por el que habían entrado, Akihiko lo miro sorprendido

-te dan asco los besos? No le veo nada de malo es algo que todos hacen cuando se hacen más grandes, de hecho, se ve interesante-Hiroki se sonrojo ante esas palabras y luego frunció el seño

-ah pues ya que te parece taaaaan interesante porque no vas y besas tu a una niña, eso! Te reto! Te reto a que beses a una niña!-dijo Hiroki con una expresión de maldad y una sonrisa maquia vela

-yo dije que parecía interesante lo de los besos no besar a una niña-contesto Akihiko

-pero ya te rete! Vas a echarte para atrás como un cobarde?-insistió Hiroki, Akihiko pensó por un momento y luego puso una sonrisa de lado

-no, hare algo más interesante que tu tonto reto-

Día 92: 03/07/1985

Cuando le dije a Hiroki que haría algo más interesante que besar a una niña apuesto a que no se espero que lo besaría a él, fue simpática la expresión que puso y como me reclamo pero ya en serio…me sentí raro al hacerlo, se sintió bien, creo…


End file.
